


When It Goes Wrong, It Goes Right

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sexy Chief Hopper, Smut, Strip Tease, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: Reader's plans for the Chief don't go exactly to plan, but it all works out (smuttily) in the end!Written for the prompt: 'Please can I request one where reader tries to make a sexy show for Hopper and it doesn’t go right and she gets embarrassed but Hop comforts her and sexy times ensue…'
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	When It Goes Wrong, It Goes Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticOakenshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticOakenshield/gifts).



> Thanks to MajesticOakenshield for the request, hope this is what you had in mind!

There are a lot of great things about being in a relationship with Jim Hopper, but a predictable schedule isn't one of them. Because your time together so often gets cancelled or curtailed last minute thanks to his job, or occasionally yours, you've both fallen into the habit of not planning anything, in an effort to avoid disappointment. As a result, the dates you do manage almost always consist of eating takeaway on your couch, followed by admittedly amazing sex, and then either Hop having to get home to his daughter, or if you manage a sleepover, one or both of you leaving at the crack of dawn for work. 

Tonight, though, you're putting your foot down. Dinner is something you've cooked yourself, you're eating it together at the table, with soft music rather than TV as background, and although Hop doesn't know it yet, you've got a special little surprise lined up for later. You're also dressed more for dinner than the sofa, for a change.  
"I like this." He says, running one hand slowly along your bare thigh as he forks up the chocolate cake and ice cream you served for dessert with the other. "Not that I don't like you in sweatpants."  
You laugh a little, "Yeah, I'm pining for your uniform pants and undershirt combo, to be honest."  
"Smartass." He gestures to his jeans and button down, "This is all for you."  
"Promises, promises."  
His fingers teasingly stray to your inner thigh. "Oh sweetheart, you know I always keep my promises."  
"Well, I promised myself I wouldn't get distracted until I'd finished this cake." You smile sweetly, but the effort that it takes to keep your voice steady is betrayed by your flushed cheeks and quickened breathing. Then again, knowing that he knows - and enjoys - the effect he has on you turns you on almost as much as his touch. His slight smirk makes you want to shove your chair back and go straddle his lap, but you won't give him the satisfaction - not yet, anyway. 

"Let's go get comfortable?" Hopper suggests as soon as he's swallowed his last mouthful of dessert, and you take that as your cue to put your little plan into action.  
"Great idea. You get settled on the couch and I'll be there in a second." You walk as nonchalantly as you can towards the bathroom, then quickly sneak into the bedroom instead. Dropping your clothes on the floor, you take out the new underwear you bought, and slip into the revealing lace. You absolutely know this will drive Hop crazy, especially when you tease him like you're planning - just the same way he was teasing you during dessert.

You peek around the doorway and see him sitting on the couch, his arms spread along the back, his posture relaxed, and giggle to yourself before you slide out into the living room.  
"Hey, Hop."  
His jaw drops slightly, "Holy shit." He shifts in his seat as if to get up, and you shake your head.  
"Stay right there."  
His eyes are dark with lust as you approach, walking slowly, making the most of this moment.  
"Baby, you look..." He blows out a breath, "Holy shit." He says again. "The things I'm gonna do to you..."

You shake your head just a little. "No, Hop, the things _I'm_ going to do to _you_..."  
Your eyes are fixed on his, already picturing the moment you drop to your knees between his spread thighs, and that's probably the cause of what happens next. As you near the couch, you have to navigate your way around the coffee table, and as you do so, somehow your foot catches the table leg. You stumble, slip, and even as Hop jumps up from his seat to try to catch you, the table skids and you land in an undignified heap on the floor.

The shock of it brings tears to your eyes, but humiliation is your greatest emotion. You can't look at Hopper, even as he crouches over you in concern.  
"Baby," His voice is urgent, "Are you hurt?"  
You shake your head, even though your knee is throbbing where you smacked it on the table, and your hip is bruised from where you hit the floor. He takes your chin in his hand, trying to bring your head up to make you look at him, but you twist away.  
"Stop that." His voice is firm but somehow gentle, "I'm worried about you."  
"I'm fine!" Your cheeks are burning with embarrassment. You're lying on the floor in your underwear, for gods sake, and you honestly don't know what would make this better.  
"Hey!" It's his Chief voice, and you look up in surprise. "Tell me where it hurts. Or I'll call the damn paramedics to be on the safe side."  
You reluctantly point to your knee and hip, feeling even more humiliated. "Just bumps and bruises." You tell him, but he shows great concentration as he manipulates your knee and rubs a hand over your hip, satisfying himself that you aren't seriously injured.  
"Okay, sweetheart. Let's get you up now." He hooks his hands under you and suddenly you're lifted into the air as Hopper stands with you in his arms. He grunts with the effort, but his strength is still pretty damn sexy - which just makes you feel worse. Hop can be hot as hell without even trying, whereas your efforts have landed you with bruises and embarrassment.  
"Put me down!" You squeal, but he marches towards the bedroom, carrying you all the way.  
"Nope." He growls. "I'm going to get you out of that underwear."

"What?" You ask in surprise, wondering if you've misunderstood.  
"I'm sorry, did you think that falling over the table made you less sexy?" He sounds serious, but the corner of his mouth is twitching.  
"Oh god." You bury your face in his shirt and he laughs.  
"Come on baby, it was kind of funny, but trust me, that doesn't take away from the fact that the mental image of you walking toward me in that underwear is going to be a constant fucking distraction every time I try to concentrate on anything else from now on."  
"Really?" You ask in a small voice as he gently sets you down on the bed.  
"Really. Look at me."  
You steel yourself and look up at him.  
"Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?" He asks.  
You nod, your mouth suddenly dry at the look in his eyes.  
"I'm thinking, there can't be much you were planning to do to me on the couch that you can't do on the bed. 'Cause I really want to find out what you had planned." His voice is a low rasp, and you feel yourself slicken between the legs before you realise the flaw in his plan.  
"I can't get on my knees-" You blurt, before blushing furiously for a different reason this time, and grinding to a halt.  
"Ohhhhh." His pupils visibly dilate as he takes in your meaning, then a slight frown appears. "Well, yeah." He pauses, and you start to feel the embarrassment creeping up on you again, before he leans down and brushes his lips over yours.  
"New plan," He murmurs, "Everything you were planning to do to me, I'm gonna do to you..." 

You shouldn't have told him about the teasing. Laid on your back, underwear forgotten on the floor, Hop's head between your legs as he laps lazily at your clit, pulling back every time you whimper too much, you're completely rethinking the wisdom of your plan.  
"Please!" You wail, your thighs clenching as he chuckles against your flesh.  
"You said you wanted to drive me crazy with your mouth, baby. I'm just following your plan."  
"It was a stupid plan!" You protest, panting as he flicks his tongue over your clit.  
"Oh, I don't know. I think I would've enjoyed it."  
"I can't resist like you can." You mutter.  
He looks up at you, an intrigued kind of smile on his face, "What's that, baby?"  
"I can't say no to you." You admit, "I would've caved and given you what you wanted way before now."  
"Good to know." He suckles a kiss to your inner thigh, "Might have to take advantage of that some time." He licks over the mark he just created, "But right now..."  
Your only warning is his hands pushing your legs wider apart, before he drops his head and fastens his lips around your clit. Your head falls back on the pillow as you cry out helplessly, and then he thrusts two fingers into your soaked pussy and you're completely lost. His thick digits dragging over that sensitive spot inside you, his tongue relentlessly working your clit, his hum of pleasure at your reaction, it's all overwhelming. Your back arches, your breath catching in your throat, as your climax rushes in, gathering in your belly and then exploding out to what feels like every cell of your body.  
"Jim...!" You wail, as he refuses to let up, even as your body jerks and the pleasure becomes close to painful. Your eyes squeeze shut as another wave rolls through you, and then he finally slows his pace and gives you a chance to catch a breath, even if he doesn't completely stop, his lips still ghosting over your clit, his fingers still buried inside you even though they're no longer moving.  
"You're so fucking beautiful like this." His voice is a growl, "I love you so fucking much, baby."

"Inside me." You gasp, tears dewing your lashes in response to his words. "Please!" You wish you could articulate everything you're feeling, but the way he brings himself over you, gathering you close, his thumb stroking the moisture from your cheekbone before he kisses you, it all reassures you that he doesn't need to hear the words to understand what you feel.  
"This what you were planning next?" He murmurs, his eyes fixed on yours.  
"Yes." You say truthfully, "When I'd teased you enough."  
His smile is gentle, "Sounds pretty good to me, sweetheart."  
You feel him notch at your entrance, then he's slowly sliding into you. You gasp into his mouth as he covers yours in a kiss.

You can feel the tension in his body, the effort he's making to keep it slow, to somehow make sure you're okay, and while you love his care, you wanted tonight to be about you driving him crazy, making him lose control.  
"Let go, Hop," You murmur, "I want to feel you..." You tighten around him deliberately, and he groans,  
"Baby-"  
You move to whisper in his ear, your teeth finding his earlobe and nipping him right before you speak, "Fuck me, _Chief_ , fuck me hard..."  
His growl signals your victory, right before his hips pull back and then slam into yours. This is the moment you love, when he lets himself off the leash, when all of his strength and power is channeled into the pursuit of pure pleasure. You clutch onto his biceps and enjoy the ride.

His eyes are half closed, his breath coming in pants as he drives into you relentlessly, his powerful body blanketing yours. All you can see, hear, feel is Hopper. He grabs for your thigh, opening you further to him, thrusting impossibly deeper, making you cry out as you realise you're close to coming again. His rhythm starts to falter, and then he drives deep one last time and stills, groaning your name as he spills himself inside you. You're still teetering on the brink, and the sudden presence of his hand on your lower belly, and then his thumb strumming firmly over your clit, once, twice, sends you over the edge, wailing at the unexpected jolt of your climax, as you squeeze the last of his release from him.

He lifts himself and collapses onto the mattress beside you, his hand reaching for yours as you both lay sweaty and panting in a hazy state of sated pleasure. The aches in your knee and hip are long forgotten, as is the discarded lace underwear. As Hopper turns onto his side and nuzzles a kiss into your neck, you smile to yourself.  
"Happy, baby?" He asks, his voice a low rumble.  
"Oh yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have a request for a Hopper/Reader story (smut or fluff or both!) please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> DoB x


End file.
